Her Heart
by Page Galaxy
Summary: Branch and Creek get into it about a certain pink princess, meanwhile Poppy stumbles upon them and hears enough to know how they both feel. Branch runs into the woods to isolate himself, as usual, but is confronted with an unexpected guest. Things get a little messy, but together Poppy and Branch make it out in the end- Or just Branch, when he wakes to see it was all just a dream..


**Greetings, viewers. This is just an idea that came to mind not long ago after I re-watched the movie for like the sixth time. Anyway, I just wanted to try a fic that put two and two together, but also something subtle all at once. If you like my rendition, R &R! I always appreciate constructive (preferably not **_**destructive**_ **) criticism towards my work.**

 **Well, here it goes.**

* * *

 **Her Heart**

Branch, for as long as he could remember, had never cared for any of the trolls in Troll Village, but there was no troll he could tolerate less than Creek. From the moment they met, there was something about him that Branch didn't like, more than most trolls. Was it his personality? His "namastay" attitude? Or was it how he pretended to be, every second of the day? If he hated two things more than Creek, it was an optimist and a liar, and this particular troll was both, combined, into this singular nuisance that Branch could only see so easily through.

The "namastay's," or the "okay, mate?'s," only grated his nerves, and he surprised himself to find that he couldn't stand Creek less than Poppy. Between the two, Poppy was an angel.

Back to reality, Branch realized he was just staring at the guy, and he shook his head to push away the thoughts. He was already the outcast of the entire village, he didn't need people to think that he was weird or creepy on top of it all.

"Uh, you okay, mate?" Creek asked politely, and a little concerned for the look on Branch's face.

The grey troll's features were bent into a perplexed, curious, yet irritated expression as it always was, but with more question and judgement than usual. Creek could only stare back, hoping that the weirdo would be the first to look away and end the awkward glaring.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Do me a favor and don't act like you care, okay, ' _mate_?'" Branch asked sarcastically, emphasizing the last word to make sure the idiot got the point.

"What? You don't think that I care? You think I'm just some jerk who only cares about a few certain people? That I can't handle loving all trolls in general, is _that_ what you're saying?" Creek accused and asked, obviously offended.

"It's not that I _think_ you don't care, but it's that I _know_ you don't care. You're only looking out for yourself," Branch snapped.

"How dare you! I care about tons of trolls!" Creek fires back, defending himself. "I care about the King, my friends, Poppy, the village-"

Creek was cut off by a sudden nudge.

"Poppy? You think I believe that crap?!" Branch was beginning to get a little loud. At least no one was around. They were near the outskirts, a few yards away from Branch's secret survival bunker.

"You expect _me_ to believe that you actually care about anyone but yourself, much _less_ the _princess of our village?!_ You want me to believe that you would do anything for anyone in a time of danger or need, that you would save her and these people with all your ability? That you would take care of her for as long as you live if you two were together?! As _if!_ You couldn't be any more fake than the smile on my face during the 'Biggest Party Ever!'

"If I thought for _one_ second that you could do right by her, or any other troll in this village, I would finally have _one_ best friend!" Branch roared.

"I _do_ love Poppy! And I have proved it every day I've been with her, and _YOU'RE not!_ Did you think-"

Creek stopped again, but to concentrate. _How was that last sentence going to end? Did he_ love _her? Did he think he had a better chance with her than_ him _?!_

"O-oh-oh.. Did you think you could do better than me? Do you _love_ her?! Did you ever really think you'd have a chance, as though you had been by her side all these years, cheering her on, going to her parties, giving her a good time, making her laugh and singing together… Did you just suggest that you best all of that?"

Branch was left speechless, but only for a second.

"I know I could do better than _you!_ Sure, you went to her parties and sang songs with her to the top of you and your friends' lungs, but did you ever stop to think about what she feels? Did you ever really do it for her? Have you ever fought off spiders for her, or save her life? Or, you know, _tell her things she really needed to hear, even though you didn't want to?_ Did you ever secretly attempt to prepare her for life, like dropping hints or by blatantly telling her what she would need to do as Queen one day? Did you ever focus on her through a deeper perspective, other than how well she would look on you?"

The purple troll just stood there, wondering how in the world Branch had found something to actually use in an argument against him. _This guy had NO friends, and he thought he could just tell him off like this, and make him think that he was better because he didn't do things the fun way?_

"You're joking, right? I mean, do you think she could ever love a grey, sarcastic, rotten berry like yourself? She's a brilliant light, she outshines all the rest, and you think she'd ever pick the complete opposite of happy and positive over someone who _is_ and has been by her side half of her life?"

He had a point. Branch was one of a kind. Literally.

Both trolls almost choked when a third voice entered the mix, confident and strong, yet unsure and hurt.

"No Creek, I wouldn't. As in, I _wouldn't_ choose you over him. If anything, Branch has been more of a help than you could ever hope to be."

"H-H-how long.. have you been.. s-standing there?" Branch almost fainted at the thought of her hearing more than half of their argument.

"I've heard enough to know how you both feel. I wouldn't pick Creek over you, but I'm not sure if I'd pick.. you.. either…" Poppy slowed. She was unsure if that last part was true.

Branch had been so strong and courageous saving her and a few other trolls from the frivolous attack of the spider-creatures, and even though everyone knew he was a sarcastic, brutally honest, rude, pessimistic troll in general, Branch had a heart. She had figured out just how much from overhearing their "discussion." And Creek, as much as he was fun, a great singer, she liked him, and he was helpful.. She couldn't shake the feeling that Branch had been right about him and his intentions towards beings friends with her.

 _Did he really only want what was good for himself?_

Embarrassed and not thinking clearly, Branch saved himself further humiliation by just turning around and sprinting the fastest he could in the opposite direction. It didn't matter where he ended up, as long as it was far enough away so that no one would hear or see him break down.

 _He really did love her, but he wasn't going to admit it to himself yet. Or anyone else._

It was hours later before he heard noise from anyone or anything. He blocked out every outside noise from crying and thinking so much. Lost and found out of thought, he stood on high alert, making sure it was not a Bergen who had heard or seen him alone and upset in the forest.

Then, satisfied with perfect silence, he eased a bit. He began walking back, before-

" _ **Hello there, grey one. Going somewhere?"**_

The village rattled and shook, some flowers and pods falling from the trees as the troll world seemed to crumble.

Screaming, crying and shouting could be heard from every point in the village, and little trolls were everywhere, running around as though they were chickens with their heads cut off.

" _ **HAHAHAHAA, that's right. Run while you can, brats. Your dark friend here led me straight to you, and now you will all DIE!"**_

Chef, after scrawling in the woods for fifteen years in search of the tiny tribe, had finally found it after simply scouting for food in other ways, like berry bushes or fruit trees. She had heard the cries of a troll in pain, and from those cries, she had found one troll, and then found them all.

"That traitor! How could he sell us out!?" one of the twins shrieked as Poppy and her friends ran for their lives.

"I'm sure he didn't! Branch is the only one who is constantly trying to keep the Bergens from finding us, why would he lead them here?!" Poppy tried to reason.

"Poppy! He just gave us away! What does _that_ tell you?!" Creek shouted in their flight. He had hit a nail on the head, as he was sure to win her now. She already liked him anyway. What would ruining Branch's already destroyed reputation do?

"But he couldn't! He wouldn't ! He's BRANCH for King Peppy's sake!"

"So you _would_ choose him over me!" Creek yelled, disgusted, but trying to sound hurt.

"Yeah, I guess I would, seeing how you only care about YOURSELF!"

Poppy used her hair to flip up to a branch in the trees, unable to be seen by Bergen or troll eyes. Before Chef could strangle a next victim, Poppy grabbed hold of a fruit and slung it in the wart-face's direction.

 _Bull's eye._ Or more accurately, _Bergen's eye._

Chef dropped the next troll like it was hot, but still held onto Branch by his hair.

"AAAH, SERIOUSLY?!"

"BRANCH, HOLD ON!" Poppy called, making sure not to lose her footing. She shot herself full-throttle from the tree, only to smack into Creek, who had launched himself to stop her from saving the grey one.

They crashed to the ground and they tumbled under a mushroom.

"CREEK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Um, SAVING YOU! That Chef is already fighting back again! I wasn't going to risk losing you!"

"No, you weren't going to risk losing your _prize!"_

She slapped him and ran out, searching for another way to help Branch.

"Branch, hold on! I'm coming to get you! Stay put!"

"As if I can go anywhere!" He shouted, irritated at how stupidly ironic that was.

"Do you want me to save you or not?!"

"Why _would_ you?! I'm the only one who was looking out for them, but I ended up being the one person to lead the Bergens right to us! This entire attack is all my fault, so why don't you just let me DIE!?"

"Because you're worth too much to me! I can't just let you go! You're my best friend!"

"WHAT?!"

"BRANCH, I-I LOVE YOU!"

"What..?"

The whole world just seemed to slow down. For a minute, Chef was almost at snail pace, and trolls weren't running, and people weren't screaming. For a second, Branch felt this pulse in his veins and a fury in his chest that he had never experienced before. He felt his anxiety drop drastically, just leaving him a still, calm, frozen molecule on the world scale. Did she really love him back?

"I said I love you."

He glanced to his left, and there she was, sitting on the Bergen's right arm, prying the fingers open and stretching out her hand.

"Come on, help me save the village."

He took her hand without a second thought.

He was walking on air a moment ago, but now they were floating, just flying. Clouds were everywhere, and glitter did not exist. His dreams were coming true all at once.

 _ **WAIT.**_

Branch shot up out of bed, sweating and shaking for a second, his hand clutching his heart, as though it would rip out of his chest if he didn't hold it still. If he let go, it would be gone. Just like her. Just like the dream.

 _A dream.. More like a nightmare,_

"Ugh…"

"Hey there, Branch. Good to see you awake."

He almost fell out of bed, wherever this was.

"Um.. hello Poppy. What happened?"

"You fainted when you were fighting with Creek. You know, when I.."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry you had to um.. Yeah."

"It's fine, only it's not, because I have something to tell you."

"Huh?"

"I like you, Branch. Always have and always will. After you defended the village from the rancid spider attack, I haven't stopped wanting to thank you, but I never did. So, thank you."

"Um, no problem. But what about your boyfriend Creek?"

"He's gone home. I don't think we'll speak for a while. And, he's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Oh, well maybe you should. After all, he did save you from Chef.."

"Huh?"

"Oh, right! Nevermind, crazy dream.."

"Oh.."

"Well.. wanna go to a party sometime?"

"Really?"

The sky was aligning the stars somewhere in this universe tonight, because Branch just did the unthinkable. _He_ asked _her_ to a _party_.

"Sure. I mean, if you want to.."

She dashed to him and put her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Of course! I'd be happy to go with you!"

"Really? Um, well great.."

"Branch, you're glowing!"

"No, thanks, but I'm not really that great with people."

"No, I mean, you're seriously lighting up! Look!"

He looked down at his hands. They were sparkling, and igniting.. He was getting that same feeling as in the dream…

"Poppy, I didn't get the chance to tell you this earlier, but- I-I, I think I like you, too."

She just kissed him. They let go after a moment, and neither one said a word after that. Tonight, it was like he was holding her heart in his hands.

* * *

 **Hope it wasn't too OOC. Let me know what you think in the comments. Adieu, fair readers.**

 **-PG**


End file.
